freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Soundtrack (Original)
A comprehensive list of soundtracks for the Five Nights at Freddy's game series. From the first to fourth game, most of the tracks are apparently stock music but altered by Scott Cawthon."Interview of the author of a top paid game in AppStore" - Clickteam.com. March 19, 2017. From Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location to Ultimate Custom Night, the music are completely made in original, composed by Leon Riskin. Five Nights at Freddy's Darkness Plays during the main menu screen. It is a half version of the "Urban Darkness, Part 08" track by Bjorn Lynne. Circus The carnival/carousel music that played on random occasions. It is currently unclear who wrote it. Toreador Song The "Toreador Song" music box that plays when Freddy appears after the power goes out, and after beating Night 5, 6, and 7. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The Sand Temple Plays during the main menu screen. A full version can be played here. My Grandfather's Clock The "My Grandfather's Clock" music box that plays when viewing the Prize Corner location. Pop! Goes the Weasel Also known as "Jack in the Box" in the audio files. It is a "Pop! Goes the Weasel" music box that plays when the Puppet is approaching. Les Cloches Du Monastère The " Les Cloches Du Monastère" music box that plays when beating Night 5, 6, and 7. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 They're Just Standing Also known as "Titlemusic" in the game files. It plays during the main menu screen. It is a non-full version of the "They're Just Standing" by Pawel Blaszczak. Desolate Underworld Plays as the gameplay's ambient music and the Extra menu. It is a stock music by Bjorn Lynne, and the full version can be played here. Minigame tracks Various amount of track clips for the retro minigames. Ending Plays during the good ending. It is actually a track "Don't Go" by Tim Juliano. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Title The untitled track. It plays during the main menu screen. It is a non-full version of the "Underworld Series Dramatic Cue 15" track by Alex Khaskin, only with the middle part removed. Ending Plays during the ending after completing Night 6. It is a track titled "Hard To Say Goodbye" by Dan Gautreau, with the full version available from here. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Gradual Liquidation Plays for the main menu screen and closing credits. Casual Bongos A bongo music that plays when HandUnit auto-chooses "Casual Bongos". Shift Complete! Plays when completing the night. Turtle Crusher Plays during Circus Baby's death minigame. Dramatic Soap Opera Plays for "The Immortal and the Restless" soap opera show. Crumbling Dreams Ballora's music when she's active. The music also plays in Ultimate Custom Night. Watch Your 6 A main music while confronting Ennard inside the Private Room. Customization Plays for the Custom Night's menu screen. MVP A music for Michael Afton's minigame cutscenes. Venta Black An ambient-like track for the Custom Night's Easy Mode. The Forbidden Nocturne An ambient-like track for the Custom Night's Hard Mode. Drag Me to the Crusher An ambient-like track for the V. Hard Mode. Demolition Inevitable Plays during the final cutscene. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Title Screen The untitled track. It plays during the main menu screen. A Slice and a Scoop Plays during the starting minigame and some play testing games. Thank You for your Patience Plays during the Catalog mode. 240 Bits Per Mile Plays in the Midnight Motorist minigame. Creme De La Creme Only heard in the options and new/load game screen. No Time For Popcorn Plays during the ladder tower minigame. Four Bits to the Left Plays in the Fruity Maze minigame. It has three alternate versions with different semitones and speed. Alchemists Fantasy Plays during the Security Puppet minigame. The Runaway Plays during the Riding Rockets minigame. Groovy Gravy Plays in the basketball minigame. Forgotten Sunday Show A track for the slideshow cutscenes. It also played in Ultimate Custom Night when El Chip's advertisement pop-ups appear. Swallowed by the Void An ambient-like music during the salvaging gameplay. Smashing Windshields Plays during the Midnight Motorist minigame. Just Add Water Plays during the blueprint mode. Legal Woes Plays in the lawsuit segment. Minor Corrosion of the Bizet A mix between the Fazbear Hills music from FNaF World and the Toreador Song from the first game. It plays in the duck minigame, Lemonade and Fruit Punch Clown minigame. Nowhere to Run Plays during the Completion Ending. Credits The untitled track. It plays during the closing credits. Ultimate Custom Night Eisoptrophobia Plays in the main menu screen. The track's title, Eisoptrophobia, means having fear of mirrors or of seeing oneself in a mirror. Hibernating Evil Plays during gameplay. Last Breath Plays during gameplay. Sleep No More Plays during gameplay. Sonata for the Fallen Plays during gameplay. Where Dreams Die Plays during gameplay. Void Plays during the last cutscene after completing all of the modes. Win The untitled music. It plays when the player completes the night. Freddy Theme The untitled music. It plays during "A Journey of Revenge" intermission cutscenes. Foxy Theme The untitled music. It plays during "A Journey of Revenge" intermission cutscenes. High School Days The untitled music. It plays during the "Toy Chica: The High School Years" intermission cutscenes. Trivia * Full versions for the music used in few Five Nights at Freddy's trailers are listed as follows: ** Ride On - Paolo Quartuccio. Used for the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Ultimate Custom Night trailer. ** A Storm Brews - Shockwave-Sound: Planet Apocalypse, Vol. 2 by Emmett Cooke. Used for the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 trailer. ** Lucifer - Halloween Horror Sounds: Resurrection of Evil by Alex Khaskin. Used for the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 trailer. References Category:Music Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night